


Fear Will Be Your Enemy

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Fear, Fighting, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Vine Anxiety Character, like a lot out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Virgil backed up, tensing when he met the wall. "You're crazy," he said, voice shaking.Anxiety lunged forward. "I'm you, Virgil. Never forget that."Virgil tried to wrench away with a growl, but Anxiety's grip on his shoulder and his hand planted on his chest kept him firmly against the wall. "Get off of me." His voice shook, and he clenched his hands to hide how they trembled as Anxiety's right arm twitched.Anxiety just laughed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fear Will Be Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo for this came from a piece of fanart on Instagram by @ghosttb0y

Virgil had been bad when he was younger, it was true, but...as he stared down his former self from across the room, he was sure he had never been like this. This Anxiety was cold and hard, eyes glinting with something a bit too close to manic glee for Virgil to quite feel comfortable making the first move towards conversation.

"Hello, Virgil. Lovely to see you. How are things? Still playing at being a Light Side?"

"I'm not playing at anything," Virgil hissed, but it came out weaker than he meant, and he sounded more scared than defensive.

"You know you could be doing so much better? You could have control over everything," Anxiety said. "Think about it, Virgil. Scaring Thomas into submission would be so _easy_ , you know exactly what haunts his every move. you can stop him in his tracks, and yet you're breaking bread with the enemy and letting your guard down."

Virgil backed up, tensing when he met the wall. "You're crazy," he said, voice shaking.

Anxiety lunged forward. "I'm _you_ , Virgil. Never forget that."

Virgil tried to wrench away with a growl, but Anxiety's grip on his shoulder and his hand planted on his chest kept him firmly against the wall. "Get off of me." His voice shook, and he clenched his hands to hide how they trembled as Anxiety's right arm twitched.

Anxiety just laughed.

"I hope you said goodbye."


End file.
